hoodoofandomcom-20200213-history
List of Voodoo Spells
The following is a list of spells, rituals and magic in Haitian Vodou, New Orleans Voodoo and Southern American Hoodoo. Haitian Spells Sources The following spell is sourced in *Beauvoir, Rachel, et al. Vodou Songs: from Savalou E, or a Word to the Wise (Is Enough). CC. Marimbo, 2009. *Filan, Kenaz. The Haitian Vodou Handbook: Protocols for Riding with the LWA. Destiny Books, 2007. Legba Opening Incantation 1. Opening the Gate with Papa Legba * Legba is one of the most important Loa in Haitian Vodou. He is the first called in a service, so that he can open the gates to the spirit world, enabling communication with other Loa. No loa dares show itself without Legba's permission. He controls the crossing over from one world to the other. Legba is also known to hold the "key of the spiritual world.”Legba is not difficult to please. If you give him some spare change, some peanuts or candy, a bag where he can keep his belongings, he will generally be satisfied. If he does anything special for you, give him a nice statue which you can keep in a shrine by your door. He will guard the gate and bring you good fortune while sending bad things away. To open the gate, go to a crossroad in the morning. Don’t forget to go to a crossroads before sunrise. Don’t forget a small bottle of cane syrup, a corncob pipe full of tobacco and some pocket change. Sit down besides the crossroads. If possible you should be hidden from view entirely. Now take the cane syrup and pour it on the ground. Recite the lines in Haitian Creole while playing the drums: Limen balenn nan – o an n rele lwa yo. Light the candle – oh let’s call the lwa. Sonnen ason an – rele Papa Legba. Shake the rattle – call Papa Legba. Nan kafou a, o nou angaje. At the crossroad, oh we’re in trouble. Papa Legba – louvri baryè pou lwa yo. Papa Legba – open the gate for the lwa Salute the four directions with your rattle. As you wait for the sun to rise, continue drumming. You have successfully opened the gate. Louisiana Voodoo and Hoodoo Sources The primary source for these Hoodoo/Voodoo spells is * Alvarado, Denise, and Doktor Snake. The Voodoo Hoodoo Spellbook. Weiser Books, 2011. Spells # Marie Laveau Voodoo Doll # Banishing Spells ## To Banish Illness ## Ritual to Get Someone Out of the House ## To Get Rid of a Troublesome Neighbor ## To Get Rid of a Friend # Power Spells ## Power Spell 1 ## To Make People Love You # Binding Spells ## Charm to Bind an Enemy ## Binding Spell # Blessing Spells ## Simple Ritual for Creating Sacred Space ## Rose of Jericho Home Blessing #Bottle Spells and Jar Spells ##Bon Voyage Spell ##Curse an Enemy ##Get Someone to Move ##Hoodoo Honey Jar ## St. Expedite Bottle Spell #To Get Rid of an Enemy #Break Up Spells ##Break Up a Couple 1 ##''Break Up a Couple 2'' ##To Break Up with Someone #Better Business Spells ##Spell for attracting business #Cleansing Spells ##Basic Egg Cleansing #Commanding Spells ##Commanding Candle Spell ## Damballah Wedo Do as I Say Spell Category:Spells Category:Rituals Category:New Orleans Voodoo Category:Hoodoo Category:Haitian Vodou Category:Voodoo Wiki